left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Swamp Fever - 4/4: Plantation
Does anyone else ever get 2 tanks during the second tank spawn in this campaign? Cause everytime I do. Regulust 18:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I had to face 4 tanks. Including 2 AT THE SAME TIME. ON NORMAL. --AleximMose 03:54, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Indeed - the second Tank attack is actually two at once. Frankly, this is a complete pain the backside, especially when, just after downing them both, you then have to make a final dash to the boat, through another damn Horde and another Tank which spawns almost instantly. An utter nightmare to complete with AI, even on Easy, I never made it out with everyone alive. Sawbones I did but I only had to fight two as the first tank spawn occured but the tank got stuck or didn't notice me SDIAJF When you enter the plantation house from the scaffolding there are about 4-5 teddy bears in the room, is this worth mentioning?NobodyPro 02:26, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Is that supposed to happen? Or is it a glitch? LazyLord777 00:19, March 22, 2010 (UTC) They are always there. I dunno why they are, for little kids? :/ ŊυĐε 16:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Finale glitch? I didn't see this in the Bugs page, so I'm asking here... Has anyone seen a glitch where the Survivors (either in Campaign or Versus) can blast open the gates after calling for Virgil, thus skipping all the tanks? I don't know how it's done, but it's rather irritating. Kitten Basket 06:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :It is actually on the bugs page. I'll quote it for you: "Rarely in The Concert, the final horde and Tank will spawn as soon as you start the tape, and the rescue helicopter will instantly spawn at one of the two stationary points for pick-up. This has also been reported to happen during The Plantation finale." I'm actually the one who posted it too cause it happened to me in the Concert. But yeah, don't fear. We've got it up. =) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 07:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I was playing this yesterday in versus and we set up on the second story by the entrance of the stairs. We stayed there and noticed that no tanks spawned while we were back there. This was on PC and I don't own the game so I can't test it again soon. Can somebody test this again to make sure?TheBlueGriffin 18:01, June 24, 2010 (UTC) About the tricycle Does anyone else think this could be a small reference to "The Shining"? Yonobi 03:04, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Two Tanks in Versus? Is it possible that two Tanks spawn in Versus? I haven't played Swamp Fever in Versus very often so I dunno. It would be awesome! ŊυĐε 16:56, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Wrong Lines During this finale, whenever virgil arrived, everyone started shouting "Get to the Car" or "I'm Driving". I don't know what was up with that but I thought I'd share it with you.BoomahBill 03:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :That is a bug. When you (or someone you're playing with) has downloaded The Passing, the Survivors usually use those lines in place of the ones meant for that finale. SanDemon 21:02 August 7, 2010 :What he said, but San, check the Date before posting. This one is just a day under 3 Months Old. Chris Thorpe 21:15, August 7, 2010 (UTC)